dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Day with Fifi
Bruce is going to give Fifi her best birthday ever by taking her to a cookie shop. But after a bit of cookie madness, Fifi & Bruce run into 3 girls who always hated Fifi Characters *Fifi *Bruce *Wolf *3 Girls *Red *Blue Transcript Wolf: (talks to Fifi next to Bruce) Okay listen Fifi. I have a plan for your birthday, but you have to stay with Bruce for the whole day in order to get it. Fifi: Why won't you be there Wolfy? (tearing up) Bruce: Yeah. Why won't you be here with her? She would have liked this day more with you here. Wolf: Uh... I uh, need to prepare your birthday gift and it will take till tomorrow to finish it. Bruce: Oh alright then. (Wolf quickly leaves) Fifi: I love you Wolf! (time lapse, shows Bruce holding Fifi's eyes shut. Fifi is excited) Bruce: Now don't look! It's a surprise! Fifi: Wow! you got me the color black! Bruce: (confused) Yeah..... There's your surprise! (shows a cookie shop with halleluiah playing. A sign reads: Free Cookies! Fifi suddenly becomes really excited) Fifi: COOKIE MAN LAND!!! (dives and crashes through the window) (shows Blue near the cash register) Blue: Welcome to the- (recognises Fifi) OH NO!!! Bruce: (starts laughing at Blue) Blue: Why Bruce!? Bruce: Hey come on man It's the girl's birthday and besides you were selling free cookies! Blue: Actually that was a scam. Bruce: (points a gun at Blue) WHAT!? Blue: (shocked) No! Their ALL Free! (laughs nervously) Bruce: (puts gun away) They better. Fifi: (mouthful of cookies) Mmm these are the best cookies I ever... (starts gagging and choking) Bruce: FIFI!!! (grabs Fifi and gets her to spit out the cookie and stops choking) Oh great. She's gonna start crying isn't she? Blue: I Don't know! I'm not an expert with Fifi! Fifi: (looks at the chewed up cookie) COOKIE!!! (eats it again) Blue: (disgusted) UGH! SO GROSS!! Bruce: (face palm) Aaaaaand she has to do that. (time lapse, Bruce & Fifi walk out of the cookie shop & Fifi is pulling a whole bag of cookies) Bruce: Well I hope you had a great time there Fifi! Fifi: (pulls two cookies out of the bag and plays with them like dolls on Bruce's head) Cookie man meets a cookie girl and they live happily ever after on a giant planet made of cookies. (hums a small made up tune) Bruce: Oh brother (Bruce then sees Red talking to 3 girls) Red: Soo ladies? You new around here? (Fifi squeaks in fright and quickly hides behind Bruce) Bruce: Fifi? What's wrong? Girl 1: OMG! is that the idiot we ditched last time? Girl 2: And is someone actually able to be that close such a moron? Girl 3: Maybe he is waiting to make a fool out of her even though she is fully capable of doing that herself. (The three girls laugh as Fifi begins to cry) Bruce: Hey fuck you! Girl 2: Wait, you're actually protecting her? Girl 3: Like he likes her? Girl 1: Wow, he's as stupid as she is. Bruce: (points a pistol at them) TAKE, THAT, BACK! Girl 2: W-Wait! Don't shoot us! Girl 3: Y-Yeah! We were only joking! Girl 1: Not about the girl but- Bruce: WHAT?! Red: (freaked out) Alright, I'm gonna go now, bye! (runs off) Fifi: I want Wolfy. (crying) (suddenly Bruce sees Wolf drinking beer before he could shoot the three girls) Bruce: WOLF!!! WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO PLAN FIFI'S BIRTHDAY!? You won't believe what just happened! (points his gun again at 3 girls) These 3 girls were just being Bitches at Fifi! Wolf: Who are they? Fifi: They left me alone the day I met you. (sobs) Wolf: (angered) So you are the reasons she follows me where ever I go now! (pulls out two dull rusted serrated machetes) For all the times she has tormented me I will repay you back twice as painful and slow! Girl 1: Wait! we can work this out! Girl 3: We'll have a foursome! How does that sound? (Wolf thinks for a bit) Girl 2: I think he likes it. Wolf: No I just wanted to see your hopes rise before I crush it. (starts to slowly torture and laugh in the bloodshed) Bruce: This could get a bit intense! Wolf: (finishes the torture a while later) Here want a souvenir? (hands out one of the heads of the girls to Bruce) Bruce: Of course! Sweet revenge! (laughs like a psycho) Fifi: (hugs Wolf around the waist) My Hero! Wolf: (rolls his eyes) And she didn't even realize the girls i just killed? Fifi: What girls? Bruce: Never mind that. Sometimes I just don't understand that girl. '-Episode Ends-' Gallery Another Day with Fifi.png|COOKIE MAN LAND!!! Another Day With Fifi.png Another Day with Fifi 2.png What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases